


Declaration

by taylorgibbs



Series: Post Requiem [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realizes how much Jethro cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

I never expected what he said. It was romantic and we've never been Bogie and Bacall, or Hepburn and Tracy, or even Ennis and Jack. A lot changed for us today, though. I was so damn close to losing him, when he was lying there, eyes wide open, dull, no life inside them. I felt more frightened than I ever had, far more than when I was injured or when he lost his memory. Even more than when I had the plague. I didn't ever want to lose him.

He sighed and snuggled close, his arm tightening around my torso and I tilted my head to look at his face. He was as relaxed and peaceful as I'd ever seen him, a gentle smile tilting up the corners of his mouth. I could get used to this.

I let my head rest on his shoulder, my own eyes closing. It was early but it had been a damn long day. I was completely at ease cuddling against him, our usual lust pushed into the background. With a couple of strokes and licks I could have him hard and ready, but it didn't feel right tonight.

Tonight was about love and companionship and healing.

I coughed once and he sat up, pushing me onto my back, his blue eyes flashing. "Tony?" His hand rubbed my chest gently. "You really okay?"

I hated the worried look in his eyes. He shouldn't be concerned about me. He'd been the one who almost died today, not me. "I'm really okay. Sawdust or something got caught in my throat."

His hand came up and I realized he was shaking a little, he was really worried about me. Jethro's fingers started stroking my hair, massaging my scalp and combing through it, his thumb drawing circles at my hairline. "I don't want to lose you, Tony. You take too many chances."

"Well, I won't apologize for saving you, Jethro."

"Wasn't asking you to." That sarcastic-looking smirk was back. "I just worry."

That declaration was huge and I knew it. Not only did he love me, he cared about me too. It should have been obvious but it felt nice to hear, especially from the guy who locked down most of his emotions.

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing our foreheads together, kissing him gently with all the love and tenderness I had. He struggled, at first deepening the kiss but then returning it in the way it was intended. When we finally pulled apart, his eyes were liquid and I realized the full scope of how much he did care.

"I know. I love you, Jethro. I—"

"Nothing else needs to be said, Tony. I know. And I love you too."

He kissed me again and we curled against each other. Everything had changed today and tomorrow would be a completely new beginning, with Jethro Gibbs by my side.


End file.
